The sky above is falling
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Artemis "Antonietta" Strark and agent Clint Barton have been dating for awhile now and were pretty good so far until the appearance of a certain mischievous demi-god showed up declaring war on humanity and brainwashing Toni's boyfriend, can she save Clint before it's too late?Fem!tonyxHawkeyes


_**Yet another Fem!tony x Hawkeye one, don't know but I'm suddenly liking this pairing a lot:3**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Date Night Ruined  
**_

"Hey sunshine, did you miss me?"

Toni Stark, genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist snickered playfully as she dropped a bag of fried onto none other than her unsuspecting boyfriends head as the male sat in what others referred to as his 'perch'.

"What the-Toni, what the heck are you doing here!?"Clint shouted a little too loudly in surprise definitely not expecting his beloved girlfriend to show up here of all places-here being a secret facility known only to members of S.H.I.E.L.D-and yet here she stood, one hand holding a carrier of two sodas while the other held bags of what Clint could tell were filled with greasy goodness

"You brought onion rings?"He said feeling slightly intoxicated by the smell

"Yeah, so uh you gonna move over and let me sit or what?"She asked expectantly

Clint shuffled to the side a bit allowing Toni to snuggled between him and the bars swinging her legs over the ledge as she placed a bag of onion rings between them"So, did i miss anything good?"She mused already knowing the answer

Clint shrugged, tri-colored eyes focused on the lower level where Nick fury himself had just entered the room. Tony gave the room a quick look over taking in what was, in her opinion, a rather small work space, then again not everyone had such access to resources as she did.

The genius missed the look of appreciation Clint shot her mixed in with a show of gratitude knowing full well the whole reason Toni had come seeking him out was because tonight was date night and Toni herself had stated that she wasn't the type to let someone like Nick Fury ruin it for her.

It was one of the rare sings of affection only he was allowed to see form her as she tended to show others her more narcissistic side keeping them at bay for fear of getting hurt just like in her past experiences. It was definitely something Clint himself could relate to, not that he would tell anyone-especially Toni-just because he wasn't worth any means of compassion didn't mean she wasn't...

"Clint, you okay?"Toni's voice came out in a gentle whisper which was when Clint realized the salty substance starting to build up in his eyes, immediately he looked away taking a small bite of another onion ring

"Yeah...I'm fine, just a lil tired"He muttered absently

Before he could protest he felt his shoulders being pulled back into a soft chest, Toni's to be more precise. She gently ran her fingers against his tense muscles before moving to glide them through his soft, spikey blonde hair as well leaning in close so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips

"Clint, you don't have to lie to me, I can tell something's bothering you so spill it already"

Clint was too immersed in the dark-haired girls scent of cinnamon and strawberries to notice her taking his earpiece out and setting it aside on the floor next to him, oblivious to Nick Fury calling him form the lower level at the moment

Silence hung between them before Clint's soft voice drifted to her ears and he slowly moved to sit back up

"Toni, I appreciate you coming down here like this, really I do...but if you just came to interrogate me, then maybe it'd be best if you just left and waited for me back home, okay?"

This wasn't the first time she had tried to pry information out of him regarding himself, she was curious and wanted to be sure she could trust Clint, he did. Clint however, just wasn't into sharing...with anyone. And there were times when he wished Toni would juts respect that

"Hey,hey, don't talk like that"Toni said cutting him off and taking his face into her hands so he was looking back at her"Look I'm only asking because?I don't want to see you hurt, but if you want me to stop then I will"

Clint didn't seem convinced.

"Clint, I love you I really do, and...if anyone hurt you then I,I would do whatever it took to make them pay, you know that right?"Toni continued resting her forehead against his

"You're the one thing that i would be lost with it, and the real reason I came tonight...just to prove it wasn't to interrogate you, as you claim..."

Toni turned slightly pulling something from her pocket, it sparkled in the dim lighting of where they say as she took Clint hand and gently lay it into the assassin's palm

"Ta-da!Happy birthday!"she chimed

Clint's eyes widened in mild shock, she had remembered...

He looked down at his hand seeing a rather familiar looking shape resembling Toni's arc reactor she kept attached to her chest. Only this one was different, it looked more like the reassembled remains of the one Pepper had framed for Toni with the small letters engraved on it as well that read:_proof that Toni Stark has a heart_

"Toni...

"I, uh, know it's kinda cheesy and all, but those words couldn't be more true for someone like you Clint since in a way, you sort of are like my heart"Toni said looking a bit embarrassed form having admitted such a thing aloud.

Clint opened his mouth to respond, a whirlwind of emotions flashing throw his brilliant tri-colored eyes at the moment when out of the corner of his sight he saw the subtle increase of the shimmering blue light surrounding the tesseract acting instinctively and hopping down just in time to go and shove Nick Fury aside before the light exploded startling the surrounding scientist and agents

"CLINT!"Toni screamed quickly following suite as she leapt off the ledge running over to make sure he was okay, as she did so she parts of her famous Iron Maiden suit flew out to her fully covering her in the armor as she landed with a crash of her own

"Toni!"Clint's voice rang in her ears

"Clint, you okay!?"She called back taking a step forward when a hand gripped her shoulder, she turned seeing Nick Fury standing behind her with a strange look in his eyes saying '_don't move_'

At first she didn't understand until Jarvis spoke up in her helmet

_"Madam, You may want to see this"_Toni turned and felt her breath get caught in her throat taking quick relief when she saw Clint unharmed, only to be replaced by overwhelming rage seeing someone pinning his arm behind his back in a painful motion, it was someone she didn't recognize

Let him go!"Toni called out raising a repulsor into the air preparing to fire when the stranger brought Clint closer, too close for her to try and hit him and not harm Clint in the process.

The newcomer smiled slyly seeing her lower her strange weapon in fear of the other mans safety, Toni didn't like it one bit...

"This man, he is precious to you I assume?"The being asked Toni, who was barely given any time to respond as Clint was spun around and the person touched his chest with the tip of his spear-like weapon, the stick gave off an ominous blue glow before Toni watched in silent horror as Clint's beautiful tri-colored eyes dissolved into a foggy blue.

She felt her heart crack.

"Clint!"she called out to him hoping he would respond

"He is mine now"The strange man said with cruel satisfaction as Clint didn't even bat an eye at Toni when she all but screamed out to him."You!What the hell did you do to him!?"Toni snarled turning her thrusters on as she lunged at the black-haired male standing so close to Clint. _Her_ Clint.

She was mere seconds from smashing her fist into the side of his face when at the last second it met contact with another, one far more precious to Toni Stark.

"Clint!"

"Barton!"

Her and Fury yelled in unison as Clint was sent flying slamming into a wall so hard he made a retching sound.

Toni was so stunned she didn't notice the other male power up his spear thingy and sent a powerful blast of energy her way sending her to the ground as dots of gray and blackness swam at her vision. The last thing she saw was Clint laying curled up on the floor before her, something red was on his arm, was that...blood?

'_Clint..._'

was the last thought she had before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
